Adventures of Grey: Beginning of a Long Journey
by pkmn2000
Summary: Grey is an average boy just becoming a pokemon trainer. He will face challenges all throughout his first half of the time he tries to become champion of Kanto.


As the boy sits down on his bed, he sighs. "What's with my life? It needs adventure, "the boy speaks. All of a sudden a sweet sounding voice comes from nowhere. "I heard the Prof. in his lab was giving away some Pokémon to people who wanted to become Pokémon trainers, "the woman says. The boy gets up and starts toward the stairs where his mother is standing. The boy, medium in height, dirty blonde hair, dressed in a grey sweatshirt, grey skinny jeans, and black running shoes, says, "thanks Mom for the idea". "Grey! Just remember, Mommy loves you!" his mother yells as he walks down the stairs, through the living room, and out the door. _Pokémon Trainer_, he repeats in his mind, "Yeah that's what I want to be!" As he is approaching the laboratory he notices many kids walking out. "Kid! Your late! All the good Pokémon are gone! Hahahaha!" one kid says. Grey walks into the doors of the Laboratory. "Well, there you go," says an old man in a lab coat," that's the last Charmander"! Grey walks up to the man. "Hey, Mr., I want to get a Pokémon"! "The names Oak, Prof. Oak, and you'll have to settle with a Squirtle, that's the last of the Pokémon I have". Click, "Here you go..." "Thanks Prof. for the Pokémon!" Grey yells as he is running to the door. "Wait Grey! Your forgetting your pokédex! You're going to need it in your travels." Prof. Oak alerts Grey. " Heheh... I guess I was getting a little ahead of myself..." Grey takes the pokédex, "thanks... honestly, thanks." Then, Grey casually walks out the door. He walks home excited. What will his life be like now? Will he become popular? The next few days he prepared for his adventure. His mother walks in. "Here take ¥1000, you'll need it on your adventures". "Thanks Ma".

As Grey is leaving out the door, his mother crying, she is able to say, "I can't believe my boy is all grown up". "Don't worry Ma I'll be back soon, and I'll call whenever possible!" Grey is almost at the south edge of Veridian City. Grey is going to meet his friend, Leonard, who lives in Pallet Town. They have been friends ever since Kindergarten and being a Pokémon trainer had always been a dream of Leonard's. As Grey approaches being about twenty feet from Leonard, a boy with black glasses, a blonde bowl-cut hairdo, wearing a horizontal green and blue bowling shirt, and khaki shorts, something purple whizzes pass the corner of his eye. Grey walks another couple of feet when the purple creature pops out of the grass in front of him. The creature took the appearance of a purple rat, sharp, buck teeth, and a swirled tail. Grey pulls out his pokédex. As Grey points the pokédex towards the creature, the pokédex speaks. _Rattata, the mouse Pokémon, Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places. _Grey grabs a pokéball from his belt. He tosses it. Out pops a blue turtle like creature with an orange shell and a swirled tail too. "Squir-squirtle!"The creature speaks. "Alright Squirtle," Grey yells, "use tackle!" Squirtle launches himself towards Rattata and smashes into it. Rattata falls to the ground. Grey pulls a different pokéball from his belt. He throws it at Rattata as he says, "Go pokéball!" The Rattata gets sucked into the ball as it starts to shake, three times in a row. Then, the pokéball stops, Grey goes and picks it up. "Now," Grey speaks, "now I have a Rattata on my team." Leonard walks over to Grey. "That was great! And you never used to want to be a Pokémon trainer." Says Leonard. Grey nods, he walks to Leonard. "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Leonard and Grey move back 24 steps each. They both send out their Pokémon. Leonard's Pokémon looks like a green frog with a flower bud on it's back. Grey pulls out his pokédex. The same voice as before slips from the pokédex as Grey points it at the peculiar Pokémon. _Bulbasaur, the seed Pokémon, It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild. _Leonard shouts out he command for Bulbasaur to tackle Squirtle. Grey distracted, couldn't act quick enough to tell Squirtle to dodge it. But, Squirtle dodges it anyways. Squirtle runs back towards Bulbasaur as Grey commands Squirtle to tackle Bulbasaur. Squirtle, being too quick for Bulbasaur slams into Bulbasaur with all of his might. Bulbasaur gets knocked back into a tree trunk. "Bulbasaur," yells Leonard, "Bulbasaur! Are you okay?" Grey had won the pokemon battle. Leonard has Bulbasaur return to his pokéball. They shake hands and Grey turns to start his journey all around Kanto. As night reaches Kanto, Grey sets up camp for the night. The next morning, Grey travels back to Viridian City to heal his Pokémon and have a quick visit with his mother. After his visit he heads off through the Viridian forest where he encounters many new Pokémon. He had caught some such as Pidgey and a Pikachu. Grey was proud of himself. But how long can he stay proud since his first gym battle is coming up?


End file.
